Jordan Duram
Jordan Duram is an agent for the Global Defense Department. He investigates a terrorist group known as the Soldiers of the One (STO). Category:Caprican Government Personal Life He has a wife (or domestic partner) and a son. He listens to opera on the car stereo. He is a devout polytheist, but says he does not let his religion influence his investigation of monotheistic terrorist activities. His partner, Agent Youngblood, and GDD Director, Gara Singh, disagree. He betrays his prejudice when he says he is beginning to like the smell of dead monad, referring to the crime scene at Pann's home where he was electrocuted. MAGLEV Bombing At a press conference following the MAGLEV bombing, the Mayor of Caprica City introduces Agent Duram to speak about the STO and their probable involvement in the bombing. He speaks on behalf of the Office of the Prime Minister. Agent Duram visits Amanda Graystone at her office. He asks about her daughter Zoe's behavior. Amanda tells him that she was like any other teenager - rude, defiant, etc. Duram shows Amanda a reconstruction of her "farewell" email and reveals his belief that Zoe was one of the terrorists. This upsets Amanda and she tells him to get out. Later, he goes to the Athena Academy and interrogates Lacy Rand and Sister Clarice Willow in her office. Duram reveals his belief that Ben Stark was part of the attack, and that both he and Zoe Graystone were part of STO. This upsets Lacy and she leaves. Duram debates with Clarice about the merits of Monotheism, or lack thereof. He asks how many of her students are practicing Monotheists. Clarice reveals nothing about her students' religious beliefs, saying the Academy is open to all forms of worship, including the belief in a singular god. Duram says that is very open minded. The train bombing was actually Ben's suicide act in the name of his One True God. The only people who know of this were the people on the train and the STO. Duram only begins to suspect Zoe as a bomber after her mother, Amanda, erroneously assumed that her daughter was involved with the bombing and announced it to the shocked crowd at the MAGLEV Bombing Memorial Service. STO Investigation Duram and Youngblood are discussing Amanda's "confession" when Singh walks in with a tape labeled, "Stark'e'," which shows Youngblood interviewing Ben Stark after a curfew violation a year earlier (Aprilus 9, 41YR). The director is upset they let a terrorist walk free, or at the very least, the tape was not destroyed. He tells them to be "better." Duram considers searching areas previously off-limits due to "red tape." His first step is to contact the Caprican Tribune. Later, he, Youngblood and Singh watch a program (Cubits & Pieces) in which news anchor Delice Jackson reveals that bureaucratic red tape is holding up the search of the Graystone residence. Singh comments on it being good publicity and Duram gives his partner the credit, helping restore her credibility after her earlier mistake. Duram asks about the the availability of the warrants. Singh advises him that they will be available tomorrow. Duram informs Singh that he has obtained a search warrant for the lockers of the Athena Academy and Zoe Graystone’s residence. Singh cautions him to “keep it tasteful,” as Duram plans to bring reporters with him. Duram raids the Graystone residence. Amanda says they cannot come in because her husband does defense work on the premises. Duram says they only have a warrant to search residence and not his lab. He says they only want to find out who turned Zoe into a bomber. Youngblood finds Zoe's Soldiers of the One infinity pin. Amanda protests, saying she put it there. Duram and Amanda engage in a back-and-forth discussion about why Zoe’s possessions need to be confiscated. Amanda asks what is this to him; who he lost on the train. Jordan says he lost everybody on Train 23. Clarice Willow Betrayal Behind the Scenes Notes References 1. "Retribution." Caprica: Season 1.5, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, podcast with Tom Lieber and Magda Apanowicz, Syfy, 2010, disc one.